Miscommunication and Mayhem at the Burrow
by Sachiamaya
Summary: Emmalina Scafgood and Harry Potter have been friends for a while, and she is more than happy to help with her friends' proposal. What happens when they are spotted by Hermione, and chaos ensues ending in Em staying at the Burrow for Christmas? Will she fall for her old flame Charlie Weasley? Will she find out Ginny begged her brother to charm Em out of their lives?
1. The Meeting

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Looking at the note in her hand, she knew this must be the right place. The café where Harry told her to meet him. She sighed as she walked in, hoping everything was ok. The note had seemed rather urgent, it wasn't usual for them to see each other in muggle London. In fact, it had been a while since they had seen each other at all.

Never-the-less, Harry needed Emmalina's help, and she was surely going to give it.

As she entered the café, she spotted Harry right away. It wasn't really difficult to notice the boy-who-lived, especially when everyone else was happily going about their business and he looked as miserable as sin. As soon as he spotted her, he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Em it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Harry, it's been a while" Em returned the hug and sat beside him.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee?" Harry started, looking rather nervous.

"Cut to the chase, we've never been ones for idle chat. What's wrong?" Em looked concerned towards her friend.

"Well, I want to propose to Ginny"

"That's great news Harry!" Em beamed, putting her hand onto her friends'.

"It's completely terrifying!" Harry cleared his throat, looking around.

"But why are you so nervous? Why the secret meeting?" Em asked, slightly curious as to why he was bothering her with this new information.

"Well, you know I would usually go to Ron or Hermione with this sort of thing…" Harry looked sheepishly to the table, instead of to Em's face.

"Yeah, I get it" Em sighed, knowing that she wasn't exactly Harry's _best_ friend in the world, but they shared a special connection.

"Well, I wanted to, but…but they would probably ruin the surprise" Harry blushed.

"Knowing those loud-mouths, probably!" Em chuckled.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Well, of what you've told me, your theory seems realistic. They'd want to help, but they'd be too excited not to blab. Especially Ron, being Ginny's brother" Em stated. After a few years of letters between Em and Harry, she felt like she knew his entire life story, his friends, his enemies, like she was one of them. She was slightly happy to know that he could rely on her in times like this, "So you need my help with the proposal?"

"Please…if you wouldn't mind" Harry pleaded.

"Not at all. Do you even have a ring yet?" Em asked

"Ummm…."

"Best get that sorted then eh? Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Em smiled, standing up.

"We should probably keep it on the muggle side. People might see us!" Harry stood, paying for his cold coffee.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" Em laughed, putting her arm around Harry as they left the café to head to the nearest jewelry store.

This move didn't go unnoticed, as an unsuspecting Hermione Granger exited the bookstore across from the café.

"What the hell?" Hermione dropped her bags in surprise.


	2. An angry Hermione ends in chaos

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Harry made his way back to the burrow. He and Em had thought of everything, any possible thing that might go wrong. What he hadn't expected was an angry Hermione.

"Harry, what the hell were you doing with that girl in London?" she screamed through the living room, all the Weasley's came out of their holes to hear the argument.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He tried to hush her.

"I saw you with her arms around you!" Hermione hissed "Care to tell me what you were doing? Or how you know her?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny piped up, "Harry, with a girl that's not us? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious alright!" Hermione shouted "I even have pictures!"

Hermione opened up her mobile phone, something the Weasley's came to know about through her influence. She had taken pictures of the couple together to ask Harry about it later.

"Harry! Who is she?" Ginny started to go red in the face, the other Weasley's were starting to get fidgety.

"She's an old friend" Harry explained

"Then how come we've never heard you speak of her!" Hermione shouted

"Keep out of this Hermione!" Harry snapped

"Hermione's right, mate!" Ron defended his fiancée

"Tell me who she is right now!" Ginny snapped.

"Like I said, she's an old friend. We were just catching up!" Harry shouted.

"Well, if she's such a good friend, why don't you invite her here for Christmas break?" Ginny growled.

Harry gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected anything like this at all.

"She's probably spending it with her family." He tried to calm himself down.

"Is she even a witch, mate?" Ron asked

"Yes, she went to Hogwarts just like us!" Harry explained, breathing slowly, "She was a few years ahead of us though."

"You don't know if you don't ask Harry! Invite her now!" Ginny glared at her boyfriend.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. He didn't want to anger anyone else. He got a piece of parchment and wrote Em a note, sending Errol.

 _Weasley's want you to come for Christmas. Say no. Send response asap!_

 _Harry_

"You can't write that Harry!" Ginny snapped and tore up the note, writing her own version

 _Whoever you are, come for Christmas to the Burrow!_

 _Signed, the girlfriend of the boy you want to steal_

"Gin!" Harry sighed as he saw Errol fly off into the night.

It wasn't too long before they received a reply thanking for the invitation and that the mysterious woman would accept and arrive early the next morning.

Harry sighed. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"So who is she Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly calmer than before.

"Her name is Emmalina Scafgood" Harry moaned into his hands, unsure of how the proposal should now continue.

"That name sounds familiar" Molly Weasley spoke after seeing this disaster ensue.

"She was in Hogwarts a while ago, must be around Percy or Charlie's age" Harry sighed

"How do you know someone like her?" Ginny asked

"It's a long story. Can't a guy have his secrets?" Harry asked

"Not when you're bleedin' Harry Potter!" Ron laughed, "Do you remember her Perc.?"

Percy looked up from the dining room table where he had been reading the newspaper.

"Her name again?" He asked

"Emmalina Scafgood" Harry answered

"Hmmm….Ravenclaw I think. Yes, she was a year older than me. Just between Charlie and I." Percy smiled at his perfect memory

"Do you remember her Charlie?" Molly asked her son, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hmmm, I can't quite remember" Charlie looked to the floor

"Wasn't she completely in love with you and hexed you when you took another girl to the ball, vowing her vengeance?" Percy giggled, never taking his eyes from his newspaper

"Oh…well….I guess there was that…" Charlie scratched the back of his head and went upstairs to bed.

The rest of the party went up to sleep, Ginny however still felt concerned about the arrival of a mystery woman, so ran into Charlie's bedroom to convince him to help.

"And what am I supposed to do dear sister? The last time we saw each other, she said she hated me" Charlie frowned

"Oh, I don't know. Use your charm and get her away from Harry!" Ginny whispered low, "For my sake pleeeeeeaaasssse!"

Ginny used her puppy dog eyes on her brother.

"Fine!" He grunted, "But you owe me big time!"

"Sweet! Thanks a lot Charlie" Ginny kissed her brother's cheek and ran off to bed.


End file.
